


Daisy

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's eyebrow arched as she glanced at the cheerful little white flower currently being held captive within one of the airtight clear containers usually reserved for dangerous biohazard issues. The look on her face, as she turned back to where Jack stood in the upper level of the med bay, was skeptical to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Daisy  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Buffy's eyebrow arched as she glanced at the cheerful little white flower currently being held captive within one of the airtight clear containers usually reserved for dangerous biohazard issues. The look on her face, as she turned back to where Jack stood in the upper level of the med bay, was skeptical to say the least._

Buffy's eyebrow arched as she glanced at the cheerful little white flower currently being held captive within one of the airtight clear containers usually reserved for dangerous biohazard issues. The look on her face, as she turned back to where Jack stood in the upper level of the med bay, was skeptical to say the least. The same disbelief that colored her expression tinged her voice as well.

"You're holding a _daisy_ captive as a biohazard?" Jack laughed in response, and uncrossed his arms from his chest, gesturing to the flower as he made his way down the stairs.

"It's not a daisy, it just looks like one. It's actually an alien species known as the Secumphath; they're mean little buggers, specialized in advanced invasion techniques. They're- think of them as plant shapeshifters." He was down the stairs now, taking up a spot to Buffy's left, smirking as he eyed the box. He continued on conversationally. "They scan their target planet and pick the most innocuous plant they can find, something the natives love, won't think twice about. Then they genetically alter themselves to match the plant, and install themselves on the planet in question. Slowly infiltrate."

"And then they do- _what_? They're _plants_ , it's not like they can start or wage a war or anything." Her second eyebrow joined the first, looking at Jack, waiting for an answer, He grinned.

"Oh?" Then he leaned forward and tapped the container. Lightly.

The daisy suddenly _lunged_ , sweet little pollen colored center sprouting fangs that were far too large for the face of the flower, savagely attacking the point on the container where Jack's finger rested. Buffy couldn't bite back the squeak of surprise that escaped her, the slight jump of shock, and- insufferable know it all that he was- Jack laughed again. The fake-daisy continued to attack the container, making it shake and rattle on the table, and instinctively, Buffy took a step back.

"I haven't seen them in this part of the galaxy before- little fella must've gotten caught in the Rift, dumped out here."

"' _Little fella_ ,'" she echoed, disbelief once more flooding her voice.

"Yup," Jack answered, still watching the thing as it bounced around and around the container now, attacking different points inside with extreme prejudice. "Kinda cute, don't you think?"

"I think," she declared, stepping away from Jack and toward the steps, farther away from the creature, "we need some weed killer."


End file.
